


【朝耀】想入非非

by Itna_aly



Category: APH - Fandom, 黑塔利亚
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 07:24:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itna_aly/pseuds/Itna_aly





	【朝耀】想入非非

王耀躺在他的床上，双手被他的领带紧紧缚住，拉高过头顶。他慢条斯理的脱下西装外套和衬衫，对王耀的愤怒与呵斥视若无睹。

等到王耀骂累了，亚瑟便缓缓一笑，一把撕开他的白衬衫，将他珍藏多年的价值不菲的红酒慢慢倾倒在王耀的身体上，然后俯下身体用舌尖细细品藏着美酒与美人销魂的味道。

他把王耀吻的七荤八素情欲高涨，然后脱光他的衣服，将他的腿摆成M形，让他的隐私部位在自己面前一览无遗。

亚瑟可以游刃有余的挑逗着王耀，听着他难耐又刻意压抑的沉重喘息，他将带给王耀一波又一波的快感，但就是不让他高潮。他要欣赏王耀憋的眼角通红眼中带泪的可爱模样。

亚瑟会做很久的前戏，久到自己硬的发疼，然后再一鼓作气贯入王耀早已瘫成一汪春水的身体里。他会把铺垫做得足够好，所以王耀和他都会非常享受。亚瑟将不停挺动着，把王耀的身体顶的颤抖起来。

他会握住王耀柔软的腰肢，在王耀的呻吟声中加快频率，逼迫他喊出自己的名字。他会猛烈攻击王耀的敏感点，将王耀干的乱七八糟彻底崩溃。他会把王耀艹到高潮，然后一股脑的射到他的身体里。


End file.
